As the Eye Sparkles
by Alanna n' Jon 4ever
Summary: As the eye sparkles, so the days press onwards. A funny LJ fic. NOT a oneshot. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Potter and Potions

**Summary**: As the eye sparkles, so the days press onward. (oooooooohhh, mysterious, now you're seriously wondering who this story is about... too bad I told you in the real summary... i have GOT to stop doing that...)

**Standard Disclaimer**: I don't own Potter... Harry Potter. (or James Bond, for that matter...) Oh, but that I did!

* * *

Chapter 1  
Potter and Potions

"Ah, Potions. The noblest art."

Someone snorted.

Slughorn turned. "Is there a problem?"

The red-faced boy shook his head violently. "No, Professor."

"Good. As I was saying, welcome to your first Potions class. I feel quite confident that you will enjoy it. Today we will start out by brewing a simple potion, a mere ten-minute preparation for a potion that turns the drinker a slight shade of green, allowing them to leave any uncomfortable situation on the excuse that they are feeling queasy." Slughorn chuckled, his large belly vibrating from the effort. "Ah, many a day did I find use for this particular potion. But on to more pressing matters, children!"

Slughorn waved his wand at the chalkboard, on which instructions instantly appeared.

"The ingredients and instructions are on the board behind me. You may gather ingredients from the storeroom, just there." He pointed to a door in the corner of the room. "Begin."

Everyone scrambled for the storeroom. "Hey! That was mine!" "I got here first!" "What would happen if I used this instead of dried newt eyes?" "Let's find out!" "I hate Potions!" "What is this?" "Ohmygosh! Is that what I think it is?" "Eeeeewwwwww!"

Lily had no idea what she was doing. The instructions said she needed seven tablespoons of tarantula blood, five dried newt eyes, and fifteen strands of billy goat hair. What did tarantula blood look like? And she was supposed to touch dried newt eyes? This was going to be interesting.

As she scanned the shelves for the required ingredients, she happened upon one labeled "AMFM". Curious, she looked more closely. It looked like a very thick brown paste.

"Know what that is?"

Lily turned abruptly at the sound of the voice next to her ear.

"No." She was indignant. "Why? Do you?"

"Yeah." Lily glared. A boy about her age was standing right beside her. He had the wildest hair Lily had ever laid eyes on.

"Fine then. What is it?"

The boy seemed to consider for a moment, then folded his arms over his chest. "How much is this information worth to you?"

Lily stared at him. "What? I didn't even ask you in the first place. I'm not giving you anything for it. I don't even want to know."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I really don't. Please go away, I have to find the rest of my ingredients."

The boy held out a few vials. "Here."

Lily saw that he had collected all the required ingredients in these vials. Suspiciously, but also gratefully, she took them. "Thank you."

"No problem." He grinned. "I'm Potter, by the way."

"Okay, Potter. I'm Evans." Lily arched her eyebrow, waiting for the typical look of confusion and consternation that always seemed to appear after Lily responded this way to boys. She hated that men were allowed to use their surnames only, but women always had to use their first names. She was very feminist that way, even at the age of 11.

"Nice to meet you, Evans." Lily gaped at him. Where was the response? Everybody did the response!

He began to return to his station, then turned abruptly. "By the way, that jar you're looking at. It's Aged Manatee Fecal Matter." Then with a throaty laugh and a boyish grin, he left.

Lily cringed.

* * *

**A/N**: To anyone who's read my stories before, this may look familiar. (chapter 2 of "Why Not?"). Go to "Why Not?" and read chapter 3 (IMPORTANT: Author's Note)... then this will make more sense. If anyone else wants to know why, feel free to visit that story as well.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Constructive criticism is appreciated, praise is adored. Suggestions for the next chapters and/or a plotline you think would be interesting, ALWAYS WELCOME!!

If you review, I'll give you a cookie!! (Okay, so I won't actually give you a cookie, because I don't know where you live, nor do I wish for you to tell me, so in reality it would be quite difficult to physically give everyone who reviewed a cookie... unless only one person reviews... which better not happen!!... but even if that's the case, one virtual cookie coming up:) )

Chapter 2 is done already, I'm just waiting a few days for reviews and then I'll post it.  
NEVER FEAR, CHAPTER 2 IS NEAR!!


	2. Perisium

**Standard Disclaimer**: Still no ownership here. All the names you see look familiar, except one. Can you spot it? Clever you. That one's mine. The rest are hers.

* * *

Chapter 2  
A Vial of Perisium

"Excellent work, everyone. Now that most of you seem to have completed your potion," Slughorn looked pointedly at one boy in the back who was noisily fumbling around with ingredients and obviously failing the task. "I will come around and award a small prize to the student with the best results."

Lily steeled herself. She knew she did it wrong, she just knew it. As Slughorn squeezed in between tables and peered into cauldrons, Lily closed her eyes in preparation for the blow she was convinced would come. She could feel Slughorn approaching her cauldron now. Sure enough, she heard a gasp moments later.

"My goodness! This potion is absolutely perfect! I've never seen another first year complete this potion so well! What is your name, girl?"

Lily slowly opened her eyes. Surely he wasn't talking to her, but he was staring pointedly at her. "Me?"

Slughorn nodded fervently.

"I'm Lily Evans, sir."

"Well, Miss Evans, I must say you've done a wonderful job. And I think you've earned the prize." There was a groan from a group of Ravenclaw girls, who clearly thought theirs was the best potion. Lily smiled. _That just goes to show! I don't need to be a Ravenclaw to win at this game. I've got Gryffindor… courage? Somehow I don't see that… oh well, I still beat the Ravenclaws!! Yes!_

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, I think. Oh yes, and this little potion here." He pulled a small vial of a sap-like substance out of his pocket. "Know what this is, dear?"

Lily shook her head.

"This is Perisium. It is used to allow the drinker a few moments to, quite literally, disappear. This allows them to slip away from large crowds, overly friendly strangers, or annoyingly talkative friends with nothing to say." He handed her the tiny vial and winked. "Use it wisely."

Lily took the tiny vial, unsure of what to say. She was flattered to receive such a prize, surely, but also a bit confused as to how exactly to use the potion.

Lunch came around quickly, and the students began to pack up their bags. Lily had Charms after lunch, which she was particularly excited about. She had been absolutely dying to learn levitation after watching a few older students performing the charms on their school trunks.

As she pushed through the throngs of students heading towards the Great Hall, she fingered the vial in her pocket. Would she really ever use it? She hoped she didn't feel a need to, but as she was a bit of a klutz and sometimes felt like disappearing into the floor, she anticipated its eventual use with less-than-bated breath.

It wasn't until later that Potter re-entered her thoughts. She sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner that night, and noticed Potter surrounded by four rather talkative boys. They were laughing so loudly that the entire Gryffindor table turned to hear the joke. Unable to tell it for laughing, the boys merely rolled around on the floor a bit, clutching their stomachs and... were they crying? Lily was tempted to laugh, but stopped as she felt glares from the other girls bore into her head.

One blonde girl was chatting animatedly to her girlfriends and pointing to the group of boys. Lily, curious about what they were saying, edged closer in her seat and leaned forward a bit, bringing her plate with her.

"Can you believe that?!"

"No way! You're lying!"

"Narcissa, you can't be serious!"

The blonde girl, whose name Lily now knew was Narcissa, giggled and twisted one of her curls around her finger. "I am! Isn't that just the juiciest news? I knew you girls would want to hear it ASAP, so I came down right after to tell you."

Lily nearly laughed for the second time that night, but once again she forced herself to bite her lip and continued to listen.

The red-headed girl seated next to Narcissa pouted. "Why would you do that, Cissy? You know I like him!"

Narcissa put on a fake baby-face. "Well I'm awful sawwy, baby Silvia. Want me to get you a binkie to cwy on?" She giggled maniacally, and a chorus of laughs from the surrounding girls echoed her.

"Don't tax yourself." Silvia gritted her teeth, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the hall, all eyes following her.

Lily glanced back to the group of boys, who had stopped laughing and were watching intently as Silvia clomped out of the Great Hall. There was a great slam as Silvia forcefully pulled the double doors shut, and Lily's head was snapped once again to the entrance. As her gaze returned to her food, she noticed she was no longer alone on the bench. Potter had snuck up on her and sat in the empty seat next to her when she wasn't looking.

LILY'S POV

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." I wasn't sure if I smiled or not.

Awkward silence. He was sitting there, with that stupid grin plastered on his face, staring at me, unblinking. I was just sitting there. Aaaaaawwwwkkkkwwwaaaarrrrrddddd……..

Smile. Stare. Blink. (finally, he was starting to worry me) Smile. Stare. Blink. Smile. Stare. Blink. Smile, stare, blink, smile, stare, blink, smile, stare, blink, smile, stare, blink, smile, stare, blink, blink, blink, blink, blink…

"Stop blinking so much! It's like you're a stalker!" What an awkward thing to say. I didn't mean to say it so loudly. I didn't mean to say it out loud at all. But these things happen… it would just be awfully convenient if they didn't happen during our third day of first year during dinner when absolutely everybody in the school could hear. No gossip chain would be needed for this piece of "juicy news". Just a pair of ears and a set of eyes, neither of which Danny Tao had, at least temporarily, come to think of it… transfiguration accident...he was a bit …clumsy… well, at least one person wouldn't know about this tomorrow. Comforting, really.

* * *

Thanks to **kadygal,** **MatoakaWilde,** and **shetlandlace** for reviewing!! 

Keep the reviews coming, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! I'm estimating around Wednesday. I'll work on it this weekend, so it might be done before then, but I can't promise anything. If you put this story on alert you don't have to keep looking at the site to see if the story's updated either. Story alert is my homie!! (sorry, awkward moment, sometimes I get those, hehe) (sorry, there was another one... i'm trying to stop, I swear, but sometimes, it's... sniff sniff... hard) ;)

(p.s. I swear this will be the last chapter named something starting with 'P')


End file.
